Death Egg
The Death Egg (デスエッグ Desu Eggu?) is a massive orbital fortress, constructed by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. It is the first and most famous of Eggman's space stations for his Custom Galactic Empire. Description The Death Egg a massive spherical space station and iconically resembles the face of Doctor Eggman, with concave eye-sockets and a mustache rendered in kilometers of vacuum-hardened plasma-steel. Hosting some of the Doctor's most deadly creations of all time. It was also armed with a powerful weapons array, the 'eyes' of the Death Egg were in fact massive energy cannons capable of annihilating whole landmasses. Because of all these features, the Death Egg required a tremendous amount of energy which could not be provided by meager natural resources, and so the warship needed a source of chakra. The Death Egg's most powerful weapon however, is the Final Egg Blaster, a weapon capable of destroying entire clusters of stars. Besides weaponry, the Death Egg has an advanced indoor security system ready to bring everyone on board on high alert as soon as it detects an intruder. In addition, it has an emergency auxiliary power supply for its defense systems. It also carries a substantial force of Eggman's various Badnik infantry on board. Interior *Bridge: The tower contained a turbolift shaft that connected the various stations. Wide panorama windows were located on each level, providing good view of the surrounding area. The bridge itself was sparsely equipped with a few terminals on multiple levels, rising up like a pyramid. *Dr. Eggman's office: A large room shaped like the silhouette of Dr. Eggman's head, with a lone chair and desk with touchpad controls. Features holographic screens for surveillance footage recorded by Eggman's robots. *Hot Shelter: The inside of the Super Egg Providence, filled with cogs and gears, high-speed transport rails, elevators, cranes and many other mechanisms. *Death Egg Island: Located in the interior of the Providence, which requires the password "EGGMAN" to gain access. It is a desert island with a base and and a huge crashed missile. *Hanger: A largest hanger has 450 rooms enough to hold the Army of Egg Pawns, Eggman Walkers and other Badniks and the Egg Fleet. *Cafeteria: A type of food service location in which there is little or no waiting staff table service, whether a restaurant or within an institution such as a large office building or school; a school dining location is also referred to as a dining hall or canteen (in British English). Egg Pawns may serve Pizza, Hot Dogs, Macaroni and Cheese and Chocolate Cake in the Menu. *Kitchen: An area or room where food was prepared before its consumption. It could have contained sinks, faucets, and/or conservators. The kitchen inside a starship or aquatic vessel was known as a galley. Egg Pawns may serve Pizza, Hot Dogs, Macaroni and Cheese and Chocolate Cake in Cafeteria. Trivia *The Death Egg is an obvious reference to the Death Star, the Galactic Empire's giant planet-destroying battle station from the Star Wars movies (specifically A New Hope and Return of the Jedi). Unlike the Death Egg, the much larger and better-equipped Death Stars had colossal amounts of weaponry, including a single superlaser capable of destroying an entire planet. **The Death Egg Mark II, likewise, is a reference to the second Death Star in Return of the Jedi, down to it being constructed in close proximity to a forested planet (in this case, Little Planet), was much larger than its predecessor and possessing a generator around one part of the ship that was implied to be not completed yet. **The Death Egg depicted in Sonic Battle actually one-ups the Death Star by being armed with the Final Egg Blaster which can not only destroy entire planets, but entire star clusters with a single shot. **The Death Egg is constructed before Fūshin Paradox's death right before Eggman's rise to power. Gallery Galactic Eggman Empire (2017) Sprites.png Momoshiki Palpatine (2017) Sprites.png Death Egg Hanger (2017) Zone.png Death Egg Counter (2017).png|Death Egg acting as the Star Slayer Monster Death Egg (2017) Sprites.png Category:Locations Category:Weapons